


The Fall of a Farseer

by arcannoah



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Eldar, F/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcannoah/pseuds/arcannoah
Summary: Lord Inquisitor Drake corrupts a certain perverted Aedari Farseer, which in time leads to the fall of many women of the Aeldari and Drukhari races. Has Macha made a terrible mistake or the best decision of her life? Only time can give the answer.This is my first attempt at writing fiction so it probably will be bad. constructive criticism is always welcome





	The Fall of a Farseer

**Author's Note:**

> with this being my first work of fiction the flow might be rather bad I tried to not make it sound choppy. constructive criticism is always welcome.

Macha awoke with a sharp pain in her side, looking down to see her abdomen bandaged up. Looking around she found herself laying on a haybed in a small room rather empty except a small opening and hay. As Macha laid on the haybed she began remembering how she got stuck in this situation. She was on the planet known as Letis in search for an ancient Aeldari artifact only know as the sapphire prison in hopes to recapture the demon released from the maledictum on Tartarus. Her small escort team had already been killed by the wild beastmen that lived in the wastes of Letis and she was left alone to head through a large Aeldari ruin where she was attack by a large beastman and that was the last thing that she could remember. Macha felt some anger that she was defeated by just one enemy, the Farseer was rather powerful compared to her people. Macha had thousands of years of combat experience and was one of the most powerful psykers in the galaxy. Trained by her father Eldran Ulthran the strongest Aeldari psyker and chief Farseer of Craftworld Ulthwè. Macha was only rivaled by her sister Farseer Taldeer, but with her experience with Craftwold Biel-tan Macha had gain great physical combat skill that her sister could not rival.

As Macha laid completing her defeat a knock was placed at the opening the room, Macha painfully turned herself to see a young Aeldari women walking in holding some bandages and a pail of water. She was silent as Macha looked at her, if she was a Mon’Keigh she probably would be no older than 19, with short reddish hair similar in color to Macha’s. The girl stood around what Macha could guess a little over six feet tall rather short even for an Aeldari around the age she guesses the girl to be. Finally, the girl spoke to Macha in a rough form of low gothic,  
“You have been out for days, but I am glad you finally woke up, my name in Laura. What is your name?”

Macha thought for a second Letis is a Mon’Keigh world with a military outpost not that far from the ruins Macha was investigating. Macha figure Laura must have been a descendent of an exodite society of Aeldari. Macha wondered why the Mon’keigh didn’t eliminate these exodites from their world like they normally do to all xenos that inhabit worlds claimed by the Imperium of Man.  
Macha responded in low gothic one of the languages she had learned over the millennia, “Macha, what happened to me and where am I”

Laura replied, “You where attack by a beastman and left to die but a few members of my village found you and brought you back to treat your wounds. You received a couple minor injuries, but you will be having a scar on your stomach where you took the blunt of the damage.”

Macha looked at her stomach and though one more scar didn’t matter that much she had received her fair bit of scars in combat over her years, but what worried her was her soul stone on her armor seem to be cracked. If she would have died her soul wound have to lost to she who thirsts and that terrified Macha. Trying not to think about the possible fate that could have occurred Macha began to wonder about Laura and her people more now that she knew her life wasn’t in danger.

Macha ask, “Can you tell me about you and your village?” as Laura began changing Macha bandages. “My village there isn’t much to talk about we are a small farming village that sometimes trades with the humans that live on the other side of the wastes. They say “eliminating us isn’t worth the time and effort” so we are allowed to live here without the humans attacking us, but the beastmen attack the village rather often. Most of the men have died fighting the beastmen and we can’t put up much more defense. We can tell you are a very powerful individual and we where hoping you could help.” 

Macha thought about what she could do the pay back the debt she owed Laura and her people for saving her life and saving her soul Macha replied, “give me a little time to recover and I will see what I can do to help. You might not know what a Psyker is, but I am a Farseer and am a rather powerful”. 

Laura look at Macha and replied, “Thank you so much this means a lot to my village. Now I will let you rest, and I will return tomorrow morning” darkness began over taking the room as began to set in. 

Macha laid on the Haybed thinking about ways to help Laura’s village and deciding she would look into possible futures using her psychic powers. Macha’s experience allowed her to view futures based on actions she can take for ideas to help stop the beast men’s attacks. Due to Macha’s skills as a psyker she could influence her visions and see results change due to different actions in the same visions. As Macha began looking in to possible futures most looked bleak for the situation, she thought of possibly making a stand with the villagers against the beast men, but that action just led to everyone’s death. Macha tried looking at futures where she leads the villagers away from the village, still this action just led to the villager’s death. Calling for help by other Aeldari would probably take too much time, due to most Aeldari lack of respect of the Farseer due to some of her habits in her free time. Another failure, Macha thought about possibly trying to get into contact with her sister Taldeer, Macha and Taldeer might not always have seen eye to eye but Taldeer would still be willing to come to her sister aid when needed. The problem with this idea was Macha knew her sister had just left to head to a planet called Kronus to stop a Necron awakening and would not be able to come aid Macha in-till her mission was complete. All these futures only led to the death of her and the villagers, only one option led to any possible chances of survival and that was convincing the Mon’Keigh population of Letis to help her fight off the beast men to save Laura and her village. 

Macha didn’t want to ask the Mon’Keigh for aid after Angleos destroyed the Maledictum releasing the demon on Tartarus but what else could she due they were close enough that they would be able to arrive Intime to protect the village. The one thing that was the same in every vision of the future Macha saw was the beast men attack the village in six days, it would take Macha a day to travel to the Mon’Keigh military base on foot giving her five days to get their help to protect the small village. Macha had heard while learning about Letis that the leader of the Mon’Keigh at the base was a lord Inquisitor. Macha had no idea why an inquisitor was on planet, but Macha considered that she might be able to convince this lord Inquisitor to help her as he was a member of the Ordo Xenos and she might be able to trade her skills or knowledge for help. 

Macha viewed possible futures where she offered information or her skills as a psyker to the inquisitor, all ended in the failure to influence him into aiding her. In anger Macha decide to see futures where she did what the inquisitor wanted for payment to save the village and the only one to have a result the saves the village shocked her to her very core. 

The vision was cloudy, but she saw herself naked surrounded by Mon’Keigh, her hands wrapped around the Mon’keigh’s large cocks. Macha rubbed her legs together unknowingly as she continued to view the vision she watched as she wrapped her mouth around a third Mon’Keigh cock. One of Macha’s hands moved slowly down her waist into her panties, she was already soaking wet. As the visions continue Macha observed her expression, eagerness and excitement was easily seen. Macha dug her fingers into her pussy, even if it was only a vision of herself seeing images of herself pleasing the Mon’Keigh cocks and being covered in their cum. Macha continued to masturbate to her own prevented acts till she let out a muffled moan, holding her mouth closed as she had one of the most powerful orgasms in her life. It didn’t even end there Macha removed her soaked fingers from her pussy and placed them into her mouth. Macha continued to masturbate with her other hand as the vision continued as one of the Mon’keigh lifted Macha of the ground and brought her straight down onto his cock. The vision cut out as Macha laid exhausted having orgasmed once again just from the site of her finally having sex, but when she attempted to continued viewing the visions as her powers waned, she watched herself become just a slave for the Mon’Keigh, betraying her race for sexual pleasure. 

Laying soaked and ashamed Macha wondered if possibly her exhaustion could have led to a mistake in her vision. Saving the villagers was her priority why did it matter how she saved the village. Macha was having an inner battle between the somewhat respected Farseer of the proud Aeldari race and the inner lust that always ate at her leading to actions that would seem against what a Farseer should act. Macha was known for always trying to find an Aeldari males to sleep with but never was able to actual have sex with anyone. Macha’s image to other Aeldari did suffer due to these attempts as she was seen as a pervert. Macha thou couldn’t lower herself to perform such acts with Mon’Keigh thinking of her heritage of her people, but the thoughts of how much more pleasure the experience would feel compared to masturbating intrigued Macha. Macha spent a lot of her free time in-between her duties as a Farseer masturbating about 50% of the time it was her favorite hobby. Only her sister Taldeer knew how bad it actual was becoming a full-blown addiction. In the end of her visions she learned one thing for sure, if she was going to have to please the Mon’Keigh at the nearby military base sexually to save Laura and her village, but she couldn’t allow them the to have vaginal sex with her or she will lose herself to lust. Macha will find out this is a lot harder than she could ever imagine. 

Macha awoke the next morning with Laura bring her a small bowl of grain while asking, “Are you feeling better Macha?” Macha replies saying, “yes and I have decided that if we want to protect your village, I must convince the Mon’Keigh nearby to come help fight off the beast men. I am going to leave soon to cross the wastes to the Mon’keigh military base.” Macha rises from the haybed with the pain in her side becoming less of an issue as she eats the food Laura brought for her and place her armor that had been removed from her body to tend to her wounds back on and begin to make to journey across the wastes. The Journey was difficult for Macha not physical but mentally, her mind was terrified but her body was excited and she shook every time she thought about what she might have to due to get the Mon’Keigh to help her save the exodite village.

Once Macha had gotten close enough to the Mon’Keigh base the inhabitants had spotted her, Macha sent a psychic message through the base reaching everyone asking to speak to the commander in charge with the willingness to offer any information she had that could be useful to who ever she could speak with. After a few minutes a chimera drove out from an entrance bay in the base and travelled out to her and an armed Mon’Keigh got out and said, “If you want to speak with Inquisitor Drake get in.” Macha got into the chimera without saying a word as her mind was racing. 

It only took a few minutes for the vehicle to reach the base, the base was rather small only able to hold around 300 soldiers to defend the Human civilization of Letis from the beast men of the norther wastes. Macha wondered why a lord Inquisitor was on Letis to begin with, but she came here for one reason to same Laura’s village from beastmen or that is what Macha told herself. The Inner battle continued she was a Farseer of the Aeldari people she wasn’t supposed to be as perverted as she was and now Macha’s body was fighting her mind want to experience sexual pleasure she has never felt in her live. The guard brought Macha to a large door where he signaled for her to enter. Macha enter like she was told, and the door closed behind here. 

The room was rather dull with a wooden desk at the end of the room with an individual turned looking out the only window in the room out into the wastes. Macha noticed that there was another Mon’Keigh in the room sitting off to the side, a brown skinned woman, working on a stack of papers looked up to see Macha and said, “What business do you have with Lord Inquisitor Drake? He doesn’t have time to deal with xenos bothering him, he is rather busy.” Then the sounds of a chair moving are heard as Drake says, “Relax Acolyte Brook let’s hear what the daughter of Eldran has to say” turning to look at Macha Drake add, “My name is Lord Inquisitor Isaac Drake of the Ordo Xenos. How can I help Macha Ulthran the great Biel-tan Farseer?” 

Macha looked shocked, staring at the rather largely built, light skinned Mon’Keigh and replied, “How do you know who I am?” 

Drake smirked and replied, “I am one of the highest ranking members of the Ordo Xenos, I have access to a large amount of information and I have spent a good amount of time researching the Aeldari with the return of onw of the Emperor’s sons and an alliance between the Imperium of Man and portions of the Aeldari people. I need to know my allies just as much as my enemies, but I am guessing that is not why you are here.” 

Macha shocked seemed to die down and she replied, “I need your help protecting an Aeldari exodite village from a beastmen attack the will occur in five days. I can offer you knowledge on anything you need I just want to protect the people of the village.” 

Drake remained silent for a moment thinking about Macha request, something felt off about the Farseer. Her body motions felt off and she wasn’t speaking all high and mighty like most Eldar normally speak. Drake knew he could easily accomplish this task and have his men protect this xeno village, but the question was what he could get in return. His men were exhausted due to constant missions entrusted to him by Roboute Guilliman due to the Lord Inquisitors ability to think through problems and loyalty to the Imperium. Once Guilliman awoke and took control over the Imperium, he requested an agent who could help rebuild the Imperium through strategy, intelligence, and cunning. After many recommend candidate Drake was chosen and any missions Guilliman might deem important for the Lord Inquisitor ts forced to take up. After ten years of constant missions Drake returned to his home of Letis to allow the men under is command time to recover. The only reason Drake was at this military base was due to the request of his brother the planetary governor of Letis needed someone to protect the base while he led all available troops under his command against the beastmen south of Letis capital city Trark. 

Drake stood up and walked towards the window looking out over the base, watching his men train and stand guard. Then says, “Acolyte Lang what would you say is the soldiers fatigue levels are standing at this moment?”

The Acolyte pondered for a few seconds then replied, “Physically they are tired but probably wouldn’t have a problem fight off the small amounts of beastmen that are located in these wastes compared to the ones south of Trark, but the issue is that they are mentally exhausted due to all of the constant tasks we have forced upon them. This strain needs to be lifted before they can really fight effectively and being stuck on this military base doesn’t help. These men should be getting drunk at the bar or buying cheap women right now not forced to watch empty wastes for beastmen.” 

Drake turned back around and looked at Macha and asked, “How badly do you want to save this village are you willing to do anything?” 

Macha started to shake, she believed she knew what Drake would ask of her. Could Macha still say this was about protecting Laura village or the lust that had been in Macha for so long, could she accomplish both? The responsibility she felt for being a Farseer to the great Aeldari people seem to waver as she replied, “Yes I will be willing to do what ever it takes to help those people.” Macha was trying to not sound excited about this situation. 

Drake smirked and said, “If you are willing to do anything then I will send troops to protect that small xeno village if you spend the next three days pleasuring my soldiers with your body. You might not be human, but my men probably don’t care as long as they have a naked woman in front of them.”

“If it’s the only way to save the village I will accept those terms, but they can’t have what you Mon’Keigh call virginal sex or anal sex with me.” Macha replied as her body was burning but remembering the vision she saw if she loses her virginity, she wouldn’t ever leave this place. She didn’t completely understand what that meant but didn’t want to take any risks that she could avoid. 

rake looked to Acolyte Lang, “Go call a squad to meet in the showers in 30 minutes and inform them on what them what they have permission to due to this Farseer. They can use her mouth and hands to release their stress. She will swallow all the semen that lands in her mouth and she will only be able to whip semen off her if you see also places it in her mouth.” Drake turns to Macha you understand what you are going to do right. Macha just nodes silently. “Lang also make sure that none of the men harm her, I don’t want Macha here getting hurt. Every hour we will switch out a squad giving each squad some time to work off some stress. At 12 hours we will give you a hour break. Now brooks go inform the men” added Drake. Lang nodded and left the room.

“Before you go help my men, I want you to strip for me, I will be the first one you please. I want you down on your knees giving me blowjob, I think you understand what I am asking for Macha” Drake stated.

“yes, I understand, if this is what it takes to save that village, I will do what ever it takes.” Macha mention as she started to remove her armor. Macha’s body shaked even more she could tell that she was leaking from her pussy as her mind lost its self in excitement as this would be the first time, she had ever seen a penis Mon’keigh or Aeldari in person. The more refined part of Macha wonder what she had gotten herself into, but it was to late to got back on the agreement. This was either the biggest mistake of Macha’s life or the best decision she had ever made only time will decide which she thinks she made.


End file.
